


Not Just Sunlight

by fishcake



Series: Emo Family [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Jinyoung, M/M, Single Dad Jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The beginning of a new school year is always nerve wracking, both for the students, and the teachers.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> THE EMO FAMILY FIC LITERALLY NO ONE ASKED FOR!!! BUT HERE IT IS. I LOVE EMO FAMILY!!!! i know, i know, i didn't add jeongguk, jjp's tiniest son, BUT THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT.

The beginning of a new school year is always nerve wracking, both for the students, and the teachers. Jinyoung can only pray he doesn’t have many troublemakers in his class. He always feels guilty having to send a kid to time-out. It’s not his job to discipline other people’s kids, it’s his job to help them learn.

He smiles and greets and kids as they walk in with their parents. Jinyoung shakes their hands and kneels down to say hello to the children. 

He stands up and turns around, accidentally knocking into someone his size. “Oh, I’m sorry—” His vision focuses and he feels himself get hot at the goofy looking grin the man in front of him is sporting. He swallows hard and holds out his hand, “Hi. I’m Park Jinyoung.”

“Im Jaebum,” the man says, shaking Jinyoung’s hand firmly. He seems out of place among the other parents. Jaebum has black hair that ghosts over his eyes, two birthmarks above his left eye, and his leather jacket has spikes on it. Jinyoung wonders if that’s considered a hazard in a kindergarten classroom. “This is my son, Wonwoo.”

Jinyoung grins and kneels down, “Hi Wonwoo. I’m your teacher this year, Mr. Park.” Wonwoo clings to Jaebum’s leg. He has the same floppy black hair as his father and his leather jacket would match Jaebum’s if not for the lack of spikes and studs.

“Say hi, Wonwoo,” Jaebum urges, gently placing a hand on his son’s head. “Introduce yourself.”

“Hi,” Wonwoo shyly says. “I’m Wonwoo.”

Jinyoung stands back up and Jaebum asks, “Is it cool if he sits near your desk? He’s not much of a talker.”

Jinyoung nods, “He can sit anywhere! Are you spending the day with him or are you heading out?”

Jaebum frowns. “I have to work, but...” He looks down and Wonwoo is staring up at him with glassy eyes. “I really need to go.” Wonwoo tugs on Jaebum’s jeans, making a soft whimpering noise. Jaebum kneels down, “Hey. Mr. Park is going to take care of you while I’m gone, okay? And he’ll teach you some cool things, too.”

“I don’t wanna stay,” Wonwoo says, on the verge of tears. 

Jaebum takes his tiny hand and holds it, “It’s just for a few hours. I’ll be back at the end of the day to pick you up, okay? Behave for your teacher.” Wonwoo sobs and hugs Jaebum.

Jinyoung carefully shows Wonwoo to the seat closest to his desk and returns to Jaebum. “Sometimes it’s harder for the parents,” Jinyoung says, “but he’s safe in my hands. I promise.”

Jaebum smiles at him, a soft smile that has Jinyoung’s heart do a flip in his chest. “Thanks. He really doesn’t talk a lot. If kids give him a hard time—”

“I won’t let anyone mistreat him.”

Jaebum lets out a sigh of relief. “Thanks, Jinyoung. Can I call you that?” Jinyoung nods. “I know it’s probably hard to keep track of all of the kids, but can you make sure he eats his lunch?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jinyoung doesn’t know how much longer he can stand here and stare into Jaebum’s eyes. His gaze is so intense, yet soft at the same time. “I’ll see you later, then.”

“Thank you, Jinyoung. I’ll see you later, too.”

-

Jinyoung observes the drawings the students made of their families. Mother, father, brother, sister. He finds them all adorable. He reaches a rather empty drawing, with two identical stick figures, one way taller than the other.

 _Im Wonwoo_ , is haphazardly scribbled on the back in black crayon. There’s an arrow pointing to the tall stick figure that says _dad_. Jinyoung didn’t expect Jaebum to be a single father. 

He glances over at Wonwoo, who is staring at his lunchbox. The other kids have all gone to play on the playground. Jinyoung gets up from his desk and sits beside him. “Hey. Are you going to play on the playground?” Wonwoo shakes his head. He grabs the apple from his lunchbox and offers it to Jinyoung. “I’m good, I already ate. You should eat.”

Wonwoo silently starts to eat his lunch. Jinyoung doesn’t leave his side, fiddling with his fingers. Wonwoo asks, “Are you a dad?”

“No, I’m not.”

“I don’t have a mom,” he says, “but my dad works hard.” Something in Jinyoung’s heart begins to ache. Wonwoo picks at his sandwich, as if his words didn’t just affect Jinyoung the way they did.

Jinyoung has only been a kindergarten teacher for a few years, but he has taught a wide range of students. First impressions with parents can be deceiving, he has learned, but Wonwoo seems to think highly of his father, and Jinyoung thinks Jaebum can’t possibly be that bad.

“I like your jacket,” Jinyoung says.

Wonwoo seems to brighten at the compliment. “My dad bought it for me so we could match,” he says confidently. “But he won’t let me have the spiky things.”

Jinyoung smiles fondly. “Maybe when you’re older you can even have his jacket.”

“That would be _so cool_.”

Jinyoung thinks he’s broken the ice.

-

Jaebum scans the classroom, unable to really see through the sea of parents picking up their kids. He manages to spot a tiny mop of black hair, standing right beside Jinyoung, holding his hand.

“She did great today,” Jinyoung says to a smiling mother. Wonwoo tugs on his hand and Jinyoung looks down at him, “What’s up, Wonwoo?”

“Where’s my dad?”

Jinyoung looks up, making eye contact with Jaebum. “Ah. He’s right over there.” Wonwoo lets go of Jinyoung’s hand and runs at Jaebum, who picks him up and hugs him. Jinyoung approaches them as Jaebum asks Wonwoo if he ate his lunch. Wonwoo nods and Jaebum mouths _thank you_ to Jinyoung. “He was wonderful today. Sat next to my desk over there.”

Jaebum smiles, and Wonwoo says, “Mr. Park said he liked my jacket.”

“Oh? Did he, now?” Jaebum asks amusedly. He reaches a hand up to ruffle Wonwoo’s hair. He looks at Jinyoung, and something about him puts Jaebum at ease. “Thanks,” Jaebum tells him.

“It’s not a problem. He’s a good kid.”

Jaebum grins, proud. “Raised him all on my own. Tell Mr. Park you’ll see him tomorrow.”

“Bye! See you tomorrow!” Wonwoo waves enthusiastically, clearly happy he gets to go home with his father. Jinyoung waves back, smiling, warmth spreading in his chest.

-

“Why do you dress so weird?”

Jinyoung’s head turns to the side quickly, his email forgotten. He sees one of the students standing next to a very uncomfortable Wonwoo, who was only trying to read. “I don’t know,” Wonwoo quietly says. 

“My mommy says that kids who dress like you are no good.”

“Hey!” Jinyoung snaps. “Go back to your seat. Don’t talk to anyone that way.” Wonwoo is near tears. Jinyoung sighs. “Come here, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo walks over to him and unexpectedly climbs onto Jinyoung’s lap, wiping his stinging eyes. Jinyoung frowns, rubbing his back. It’s only the second day and it’d be a shame if Wonwoo didn’t want to come back to school because of bullying. Jinyoung won’t tolerate it. “Are you okay?”

Wonwoo nods and goes back to his seat. Jinyoung watches him intently for a moment, feeling bad for him. He has a feeling he’s going to have to protect this kid.

After school, Jinyoung takes Jaebum aside, explaining the incident. He sees anger flare up in Jaebum’s eyes and reaches out almost instinctively, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Kids mimic their parents. They’re like sponges. It’s not that kid’s fault.” Jaebum sighs, defeated. “I won’t let the other kids bother him.”

“He’s never had any friends,” Jaebum blurts out. “None of the neighborhood kids wanted to play with him. Their parents always had a lot to say about me.” Jinyoung tilts his head, wondering what they would say. “That I was a bad father. That I don’t give Wonwoo enough attention, that his mother should have gotten custody and not me.” He grits his teeth. “They don’t know anything.”

“Jaebum—”

“I _fought_ for him,” Jaebum says, eyes becoming glassy. “Sorry. I know, our lives aren’t really your business.”

“If you’re willing to share your life with me, I welcome it,” Jinyoung tells him. Sometimes, people just need an outlet. Beside his early childhood education degree, he has a psychology degree under his belt. He’s constantly glad he went through with a double major. “Don’t worry, I’ve heard it all.”

Jaebum laughs, eyes shining. “Thanks.” He beckons Wonwoo over and he runs to him, making grabby hands at Jaebum so he can pick him up. Jaebum groans, “You’re too old for me to be carrying you. I’m going to break my back.”

“I doubt you’re that old,” Jinyoung mumbles under his breath. 

Wonwoo playfully smacks Jaebum’s shoulder and then rests his head on it. 

“I’m twenty seven,” Jaebum says. “I’m ancient.”

“I’m twenty six, so I don’t know where you went wrong but I’m fine,” Jinyoung jokingly replies. Jaebum appears surprised. “What?”

“You don’t look twenty six.”

Flustered, Jinyoung looks down at the floor. “Well, you don’t look twenty seven.” He composes himself and clears his throat. “I will see you both tomorrow.”

Wonwoo finally speaks up, “Bye Mr. Park.”

“Bye, Wonwoo, make sure you listen to your dad, okay?”

Jaebum smiles. “He always listens,” he proudly says. “Bye, Jinyoung.”

-

Jinyoung sets the heavy box of arts and crafts on the table. He begins to take things out and arrange them neatly. He hopes the kids will have fun with this. The door opens and Jinyoung looks up. He always enjoys greeting his students one by one as they enter the classroom.

“Hi Mr. Park!”

Jinyoung beams, “Hi there, Wonwoo.” Jaebum shuffles in after him, seeming oddly out of place. “Hello, Jaebum.”

“Hey. You need help?”

Jinyoung shrugs, but nods, and Jaebum walks over, helping him take everything out of the box. Wonwoo sits at his desk, pulling out a book. Jaebum’s fingertips brush Jinyoung’s hand, and the blush that spreads over Jinyoung’s cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed. “Sorry about yesterday,” Jaebum whispers. 

“It’s fine. I double majored in psychology.”

Jaebum appears dumbstruck. “ _How_?”

“I ask myself that a lot,” Jinyoung admits. It was quite possibly the hardest thing he’s ever done in his life. He never pushed himself that way before, but in the end, his hard work paid off. “It wasn’t easy.” Jaebum stares at him, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. “What’s your job?”

“I teach b-boy classes.” Jaebum almost feels ashamed telling him this, considering Jinyoung’s educational background, but Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle, and Jaebum feels his heart thump. 

Jinyoung pulls out some glitter glue, setting it on the table. “I bet you’re really good.”

“You should come by the studio some time.” _What the hell_ , Jaebum thinks to himself. He doesn’t even _know_ Jinyoung. Shit, Jinyoung is his son’s _teacher_. “I’m—I have to go to work.”

Jinyoung nods understandingly. Jaebum doesn’t mention it’s his day off. He gives Wonwoo a kiss on the forehead before rushing out the door, embarrassed, thoughts of Jinyoung fresh in his mind.

-

Jinyoung asks, “Does your dad teach you how to b-boy?”

“He said when I’m older he will.” Wonwoo goes through his lunchbox, choosing what to eat first. “Mr. Park, I think my dad is lonely.”

That takes Jinyoung off guard. Children are so blunt, say every little thing that’s on their minds, but he wasn’t quite expecting _that_. “Why do you think that, Wonwoo?”

“I heard him crying.”

Jinyoung chews on his lower lip. The thought of Jaebum crying isn’t a good one. “Did you ask him why?” Wonwoo shakes his head, nibbling on a cracker. “Maybe he just had a bad day.” He gently rubs Wonwoo’s back, even though Wonwoo doesn’t seem _too_ upset, just a little down. “I’m sure next time, he’d love a hug. It’d mean a lot to him knowing that you’re there for him.”

Wonwoo turns and hugs Jinyoung, earning a laugh. “What was that for?”

“For being so nice.”

Jinyoung misses the innocence of youth. He wishes hugs could truly fix everything.

-

Jinyoung doesn’t see Jaebum until a week later. He had stopped dropping Wonwoo off in the classroom and let Wonwoo walk to class on his own. When Jinyoung looks at him, he notices the dark circles under his eyes that weren’t there before. He pulls Jaebum aside and asks, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Of course. Why? Is Wonwoo acting weird or something?”

“Oh, no, no. Wonwoo is great. He’s the best kid in the class. You just look different. And he told me something, so I was just wondering.”

Jaebum immediately asks, “What did he tell you?” His black hair flops into his eyes, almost masking his gaze, as if he’s afraid to look at Jinyoung.

“He just told me he thought you were lonely because you were crying.”

“He said that? Shit,” Jaebum breathes, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I’m fine. Thank you. Sorry he said that.”

Unable to help himself, Jinyoung leans in and hugs him. Jaebum hugs him back, shoving his face into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck and inhaling deeply, smiling into his skin. It’s only then that Jinyoung remembers they’re in public. In his classroom. Jinyoung jumps back before any of the kids entering see and notices the hurt expression on Jaebum’s face. “Sorry,” Jinyoung mumbles, flustered, “it’s not you, it’s just—”

“I know. The kids. I’ll see you later. Thanks, Jinyoung.”

With that, Jaebum leaves, waving adorably at Wonwoo. After greeting the students, Jinyoung goes to sit at his desk, lifting his water bottle to his lips, and Wonwoo approaches him. “Are you going to make him happy?”

Jinyoung spills water all over his dress shirt. He coughs, wiping uselessly. “I—you make him happy, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo doesn’t seem to like that answer. “I don’t make him _that_ happy. He looked like he liked hugging you.”

Jinyoung’s face feels hot. He must be bright red. “Class is about to start. Go sit down, okay?” Wonwoo sighs but does as he’s told, pouting a little as he goes to his seat.

-

Parent career day is always exciting. The kids love seeing all of the different career choices they can take, love learning that the possibilities are endless.

As Jinyoung listens and watches the parents all explain their jobs, he feels like he’s being watched. He scans the classroom, eyes landing on Jaebum, who looks away, being caught. A small smile creeps its way onto Jinyoung’s face.

He claps as the student’s mother finishes explaining what it’s like to work in a zoo, and motions for Jaebum to go up. He’s the final one.

Jaebum coughs, awkward. “I’m Im Jaebum, Wonwoo’s father. I’m a b-boy instructor.” Wonwoo stares at him like Jaebum is holding the universe in his hands. With his son watching him like that, Jaebum gains confidence, explaining how b-boying originated and how he began teaching it.

At the end, he gives a small demonstration and Jinyoung’s heart almost beats out of his chest. Jinyoung claps, walking up front and softly thanking Jaebum.

“I’d like to personally thank all of the parents for coming and showing the kids such a wide range of career options.” He finishes right when the bell rings, signaling that school is out. “I’ll see you kids tomorrow.”

Jinyoung waves at the kids, shaking hands with the parents who approach him. Wonwoo runs up to him, tugging on his hand. “Hey, Wonwoo. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Yes! Isn’t my dad cool?”

“He’s super cool, Wonwoo, you’re very lucky.”

Wonwoo beams and Jinyoung looks up, making eye contact with Jaebum. Neither of them look away for a moment, and Jinyoung swears he sees something sparkle in Jaebum’s eyes. “I’ll see you, Jinyoung.”

“See you, Jaebum.”

When the classroom is empty, Jinyoung goes to his desk. He sees a business card and picks it up, ready to throw it in the garbage. _Im Jaebum, b-boy instructor_. He turns it over, sees a number scribbled on the back, different from the one on the front. Jinyoung shoves the card into his pocket, getting ready to leave.

-

Jinyoung pulls his blanket up to his chin, nervous. He grabs the card from his nightstand and types the number into his phone, holding it to his ear.

_“Hello?”_

“Is this...is this Jaebum?” He’s certain he’s going to faint. At least he’s in bed.

 _“Jinyoung?”_ Jaebum lets out what sounds like a sigh of relief. _“I’m glad you called.”_

Jinyoung smiles, even though Jaebum can’t see it. He clutches his phone tightly, wrapping his blanket around himself even more. “Why?”

_“I...I wanted to ask you on a date. I totally get if you can’t, or if you don’t like me, or if you don’t like guys—”_

“I’ll go on a date with you.”

Jaebum is silent for a second. Jinyoung swallows hard. _“Really?”_

“Yes.” Jinyoung grins, his skin feeling hot. He hasn’t been asked out on a date since freshman year of college. He hadn’t even realized how long it has been. He’s had a few hookups, but nothing more. “I’d really like to.”

_“Oh my god. Is Friday night okay? Is that too soon?”_

“Friday night sounds perfect.”

Jaebum doesn’t speak for a moment. When he finally does, he says, _“I need to put Wonwoo to bed. I’ll text you?”_

“Yeah. That’s fine.”

_“Thanks for giving me a chance.”_

Jinyoung’s heart pounds. “I could say the same to you.” They say goodbye and Jinyoung hangs up, turning his head into the pillow and screaming.

-

Jinyoung feels something wrap around his leg. He looks down, seeing Wonwoo, beaming up at him. He greets him, gently petting Wonwoo’s hair. “Good morning, Wonwoo.” As usual, he’s the first child in.

“Hi Mr. Park!” He goes to his desk and pulls a book out of his backpack. 

Jinyoung turns to go hold the door open for the students but he hits something solid. Warm hands grab his hips and he jumps, startled. 

“Hey.”

Jinyoung is met with two dark eyes, familiar and comforting. “Hey, Jaebum.” He relaxes, stepping closer to Jaebum, being welcomed into his embrace. Jaebum hugs him and rubs his back. Jinyoung asks into his shoulder, “How are you?”

“I’m fine. Just tired. What about you?”

“I’m the same.” 

Jaebum nuzzles his nose into the spot under Jinyoung’s ear, “I’m excited for Friday.” Jinyoung hums in agreement, enjoying the feel of intimacy. It’s been so long. He could stay like this for a while. “Thanks again for saying yes.”

Jinyoung moans softly, hugging Jaebum tightly. He’s so content, so happy just to be here in Jaebum’s arms. He doesn’t want to pull away. 

But the door opens, and he has no choice. Jinyoung sighs, a bit disappointed. He looks at Jaebum and notices the pink tint in his cheeks. 

“I’ll...” Jaebum exhales, “I’ll see you later.”

Jinyoung nods, suddenly feeling flustered. “I’ll see you later.”

-

Wonwoo is on the verge of tears, yanking on Jinyoung’s pants. “Where’s my dad?”

All of the other students have been picked up. School ended half an hour ago. Jaebum is never late like this. 

“I’ll give him a call.” Jinyoung sits at his desk and grabs the phone, searching for Jaebum’s contact information in Wonwoo’s folder. He finds it, dialing the number, waiting. 

_“Hello? Jinyoung? Shit, I know I’m late. I got held up at the studio and now there’s a bunch of traffic. I’m so sorry, I know you probably want to go home.”_

“Hi, Jaebum. It’s okay. Wonwoo’s just worried.” Wonwoo makes grabby hands at the phone and Jinyoung says, “I’m going to hand the phone to him for a second.”

Wonwoo puts the phone to his ear and whines, “Daddy, where are you?” Jinyoung can faintly hear Jaebum speaking, but he can’t make out the words. “Yes I’ll stay with Mr. Park. Okay. Love you.” Wonwoo hangs up the phone and Jinyoung pats his head. Wonwoo goes to his desk and reads his book while Jinyoung cleans up the classroom. The kids didn’t make much of a mess today.

A disheveled Jaebum appears about ten minutes later. His hair is a mess and it’s soaked with sweat, probably from his work at the dance studio. 

Wonwoo runs up to him and Jaebum kisses his cheek, kneeling down and hugging him, “Hi, baby. I’m sorry I’m late. I’ll buy you some ice cream, yeah?” Wonwoo nods excitedly and goes to grab his backpack. 

Jinyoung approaches him, smiling fondly. “Hey. Busy day?”

“Yeah. I’m really sorry. I normally don’t let things run that late.” Unable to stop himself, Jaebum tucks Jinyoung’s hair behind his ear. He quickly pulls his hand back, embarrassed. “Thank you for watching him.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Jaebum goes still for a moment, his eyes blatantly staring at Jinyoung’s lips. Wonwoo distracts him and Jaebum blushes as he averts his gaze. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Jinyoung.”

“See you both tomorrow, drive safe.”

-

Wonwoo doesn’t show up the next day. Jinyoung phones Jaebum to make sure everything’s okay.

_“He’s just a little under the weather. He’ll be back tomorrow.”_

In the background, Jinyoung can hear some coughing. He assumes it’s Wonwoo. “Okay. Let me know if you need anything. I just wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

_“Thank you, Jinyoung. I really appreciate it.”_

Jaebum always sounds so grateful when Jinyoung shows interest in Wonwoo’s health and well-being. As a single father, it must be hard on him. Jinyoung understands. 

After school, before Jinyoung heads home, he gives Jaebum another call. Jaebum tells him that Wonwoo is asleep, but he has acquired a fever and is going to the doctor tomorrow. “Do you mind if I stop by?”

_“Not at all.”_

Jaebum gives him his address and Jinyoung heads over. His heart is in his throat. This is probably wrong of him. To go on a date with a student’s parent, to go over to said student’s house. But he can’t find it in himself to care. He’s finally content, and he’s not going to deny himself that. 

Jinyoung knocks on the door and a very tired looking Jaebum opens it. “Hi, come in.”

“You look exhausted.”

“I am. He was up all night coughing. He fell asleep right before you called. I was going to nap but what if he wakes up...” Jaebum runs his fingers through his shaggy black hair, clearly stressed.

“If you want, I can watch him while you nap.”

Jaebum smiles, but shakes his head. “I don’t want to put that on you. Thank you, though.” Jaebum takes Jinyoung’s hand, squeezing before letting go. 

The way Jaebum makes Jinyoung feel, is so foreign at this point. Jinyoung can’t remember what it’s like to have a crush, what it’s like to be romantically involved with someone. Jaebum is a single father, who clearly has been through a lot with his son. Jinyoung wants to be here for him, wants to be here for Wonwoo.

“People don’t like getting involved with someone with a kid. The commitment is too large. And I get it. I don’t want Wonwoo to hurt if they decide to leave.”

Jinyoung nods understandingly. He opens his mouth to speak but a small voice calls out, “Daddy!”

Jaebum rushes to Wonwoo’s room with Jinyoung in tow. Wonwoo is blowing his nose into a tissue, coughing. “What’s wrong, Wonwoo?” Jaebum sits on the edge of the bed and feels his burning forehead. Jaebum hates seeing his son like this. He’s clearly in pain. 

“I want medicine...”

Jaebum sighs, stroking Wonwoo’s cheek, “I gave you some a few hours ago. You can’t take any more for now.”

Wonwoo looks to the doorway, seeing Jinyoung and sitting up. “Mr. Park?”

Jaebum tells him, “Mr. Park came to check up on you.” Wonwoo smiles, the same exact smile as his father, where his eyes squint and his lips turn up, almost like a cat. 

“Thank you, Mr. Park,” Wonwoo says, his voice nasally. He climbs onto Jaebum’s lap, hugging him and pressing his face into Jaebum’s shirt. Jaebum smoothes down his hair, resting his chin on his head.

The sight makes Jinyoung’s heart beat just a bit harder. The love parents have for their children is so pure, he thinks. Jaebum clearly loves Wonwoo dearly. Wonwoo falls back asleep, breathing open-mouthed against Jaebum’s chest. 

Jaebum sets him down, covering him with the blanket. He gets up, sighing, and takes Jinyoung’s hand, guiding him to the living room so they can have a seat on the sofa. “I don’t want you to get sick, too.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jinyoung says. He scoots closer to Jaebum, who slides an arm around his shoulders. The TV is on, some children’s show playing with the volume low. Jaebum looks at him and Jinyoung whispers, “Hey.”

“Hey...” Jaebum pulls him in, and it feels like time stops for them as their lips come together. Jinyoung closes his eyes, his heart about to beat out of his chest. Jaebum’s lips are smooth, better than anything Jinyoung could have ever hoped for. But Jaebum’s hesitant, like he’s afraid of going further. Jinyoung tilts his head, welcoming him. 

Jaebum grabs his face, kissing him deeply. Jinyoung feels gone. Like his body is here but his head is elsewhere. Jaebum breathes into his mouth, and it’s so intimate, so unbelievably private, that Jinyoung loses all of his breath. He pulls back before he begins to hyperventilate. Jaebum is staring at him, his eyes darker than usual. Jinyoung averts his gaze down to his hands, flustered. 

“Sorry,” Jaebum says, feeling like a fool.

“Don’t be.” Jinyoung laces their fingers together. Jaebum squeezes his hand, grinning. 

It’s okay, Jinyoung thinks. This is okay.

-

_“I’m really sorry about our date... Wonwoo is still sick and I can’t hire a babysitter.”_

Jinyoung hums, holding the phone to his ear as he looks through his fridge. “I guess we’ll just have to have a date at your house, then.”

_“Wait, what?”_

“I’ll bring some food. We can eat dinner at your house. I’ll even make something for Wonwoo.” Jaebum sounds distressed as he says Jinyoung’s name. “What?”

_“You really don’t have to.”_

“I want to. I’m coming over tomorrow night for dinner. Okay? Okay.” Jinyoung grabs some milk and pours it into a glass, listening to Jaebum’s beautiful laugh. 

_“Okay, Jinyoung.”_ Jaebum is quiet for a moment, before saying, _“I really like you.”_

Jinyoung almost chokes on his milk. He composes himself and quickly replies, “I really like you, too.” Jinyoung’s last relationship was a disaster. It crashed and burned and Jinyoung hasn’t been in a proper relationship since then. Jackson had hooked him up with a few guys, but it never went further than the bed. 

And now, with Jaebum, it’s refreshing. Jaebum doesn’t seem to have any ulterior motives and Jinyoung is grateful.

“I need to help Wonwoo get ready for bed. I hope you sleep well.”

“Thanks Jaebum. You too. Tell Wonwoo I said hi.” Jinyoung hangs up and clutches his glass of milk to his chest. He exhales shakily and smiles. Jaebum’s such a nice guy. It’d be a shame if things didn’t work out. But Jinyoung wants things to work, so badly. He wants to bring joy to Jaebum’s life, to see him light up like a star. 

It’ll happen. He knows it.

-

Jaebum opens the door, pulling Jinyoung in and hugging him, briefly kissing him to greet him. Jinyoung holds out the pot, “I made soup. I promise it tastes good. It’s still warm.”

“Wonwoo will love this. Thank you.” Jaebum lets Jinyoung go out the pot on the table as he goes to get Wonwoo, who hops out of bed with way too much energy for someone who is sick.

Wonwoo runs to Jinyoung, hugging his legs. Jinyoung kneels down and gives him a proper hug, smiling into his shoulder. “How are you, Wonwoo? Feeling better?”

He nods, “The doctor gave me medicine!”

“Jinyoung made some food, Wonwoo. He made you some soup.”

Wonwoo places a loud kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek. “Thank you, daddy number two.” Jinyoung’s face turns beet red. He looks up at Jaebum, who is also blushing. That was unexpected. Wonwoo sits at the table, like nothing just happened.

Dinner goes by smoothly, filled with innocent chatter and Jaebum getting Jinyoung flustered by complimenting him. Wonwoo seems unbelievably pleased that Jinyoung is there with them, and he spends most of the time looking at him, his eyes bright and full of admiration. 

“Daddy, can I go back to bed?”

Jaebum nods at Wonwoo’s empty bowl. He ate well. “Make sure you put your dish in the sink.”

Wonwoo does as he’s told and returns to Jinyoung, thanking him for the meal and telling him he’s _super awesome_. 

Later, when the dishes are washed and Jaebum is on the sofa, he pulls Jinyoung into his lap. Jinyoung doesn’t protest. Jaebum asks, “So...are we official? Do you want to be?”

Jinyoung breathes, “Yes,” leaning in to kiss him, letting Jaebum slide his hands up and down his spine. It feels so good, Jaebum’s warmth on his sore back. He moans softly, sending heat straight through Jaebum’s body. Jaebum licks his way into his mouth before pulling back and sighing, grabbing Jinyoung’s hips and rubbing circles with his thumbs. “What?”

“I feel lucky as fuck,” Jaebum quietly says, laughing. He tilts his head back, “Wonwoo’s mom fucking ruined me. Honestly I didn’t think I’d ever be able to get back in the dating game.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, does she still have contact with him?”

“Oh hell no. She didn’t want him. She would never be able to love him. I don’t want her near my kid.”

“At least he looks like you,” Jinyoung says.

Jaebum laughs loudly, eyes shining. “Yeah? My friends say he looks like a mini-me. Honestly, Jinyoung, he’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Jinyoung’s heart aches. The bond Wonwoo and Jaebum have is so strong. Jinyoung has met many parents before, of course he has, but he has never met anyone quite like Im Jaebum. He tells him this and Jaebum raises an eyebrow. 

“Really?”

“You love Wonwoo so much and it’s obvious. He’s very lucky. You’re a great dad.”

“Thanks, Jinyoung.”

The pink tint to Jaebum’s cheeks is adorable, Jinyoung thinks. He kisses him again, unable to help himself, and knows that this is only the beginning of something beautiful, of something that will change his life.

-

Wonwoo bounces into class, making grabby hands up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung picks him up, hugging him tightly. Wonwoo kisses his cheek and Jinyoung feels like flowers inside of himself are blooming.

Jaebum says, “Hey there,” snapping Jinyoung back to reality. Jinyoung sets Wonwoo down and Jaebum pulls him in by his wrist to kiss him.

Jinyoung gives in for a moment, letting Jaebum smooth out all of the creases inside of him, letting him water the flowers that just bloomed. 

“How are you?” Jinyoung asks, lips sliding against Jaebum’s mouth. 

“I’m good...I’m great.” Jaebum laughs breathlessly, “I want you to come over tonight.”

His words send vibrations through Jinyoung’s body. “Okay.” Jaebum asks him how he’s doing and Jinyoung says, “I’m fantastic.”

Maybe he’s getting too ahead of himself, but Jinyoung doesn’t care. He likes Jaebum and knows Jaebum likes him. He knows Jaebum trusts him with his son and Jinyoung thinks that’s the most important thing.

“Wonwoo missed you. He missed coming to school.”

“I missed not having him over there by my desk. I’m glad he’s back.”

“I’ll see you later. Don’t bring any food when you come over. It’s my turn to cook.” Jinyoung hums and nods, kissing the corner of Jaebum’s mouth before letting him go.

Things feel like they’re finally coming together for him.

-

There’s a car outside of Jaebum’s house that Jinyoung doesn’t recognize. He knows it doesn’t belong to Jaebum, since Jaebum’s is right in the driveway.

Jaebum opens the door and the scent of food floods out of the house. Jinyoung says, “That smells amazing.” Jaebum pulls him in and kisses him, tasting like orange soda.

“My friend came over. He didn’t even warn me. I’m sorry.”

Jinyoung tells him it’s fine. Jaebum introduces him to a guy named Mark. And wow. Mark is attractive. Very attractive. Jinyoung suddenly feels self-conscious. Why would Jaebum date him when he has Mark right here?

Mark has a soft voice and pronounces every syllable. He’s clearly foreign. Wonwoo seems to like him a lot, climbs on him and drags him over to play games. 

Jinyoung follows Jaebum into the kitchen, where Jaebum presses him against the fridge and kisses him, sliding a hand under his shirt. Jinyoung tenses, and unfortunately, Jaebum notices. He mumbles an apology and Jinyoung says, “No no, it’s okay.”

Jaebum pulls back. “Are you alright?”

“Mark’s your friend?”

Jaebum studies his face. “Yes. He is. He works at the studio with me, but we’ve been friends since before Wonwoo was born.” Jaebum tucks Jinyoung’s hair behind his ear. “Why are you uncomfortable?”

“I’m not.” Jaebum’s gaze is so intense, Jinyoung can’t even bring himself to lie. He sighs. “Mark’s just really good looking.” Jaebum continues to stare, knowing there’s more. “Like...more good looking than me.”

“To me, he’s not more good looking than you. He’s my best friend, but you’re my boyfriend, yeah? If I really liked him that much, I’d date him. But I’m not. I’m dating you. And I think you’re fucking beautiful.”

 _Oh god, he’s so cheesy_ , Jinyoung thinks, but his heart is about to come out of his mouth. “Okay...okay.”

Jaebum brings their lips together once again, as if to tell him not to worry. _I like you, I like you, I like you_. He rubs Jinyoung’s side, resting his forehead against Jinyoung’s. “Don’t doubt my attraction towards you.”

Jinyoung nods. “Are you sure you’re not the psychology major here?”

“You’re ten times more patient and understanding than I am,” Jaebum replies, turning to go stir the food on the stove. “By the way. I’d never date Mark. That’s disgusting. He’s like my brother.”

Jinyoung laughs loudly, “Alright, alright, I got it.” Jaebum grins.

They both return to the living room, where Mark and Wonwoo are playing on a video game console. Mark says, “Man, you beat me again!” Wonwoo beams, clearly proud. Jaebum chuckles and goes to sit beside Mark, dragging Jinyoung along and pulling him down next to him. 

Jinyoung rests his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. This is nice. This is very nice. Jaebum laces their fingers together and turns his head to kiss Jinyoung’s forehead. Jinyoung smiles, eyes wrinkling at the edges. 

The rest of the night goes by smoothly. Dinner is great, and Jinyoung discovers that Mark is easy to get along with. He’s a great listener and knows his way with words. Jinyoung is glad Jaebum has someone like Mark in his life. 

When Jaebum puts Wonwoo to bed, Mark tells Jinyoung that he thinks Jinyoung is a good match for him. 

“Oh...thank you.”

“Jaebum likes you a lot, too. It’s nice to see him happy again.” Warmth spreads through Jinyoung’s chest. He wants Jaebum to be happy. He wants to make Jaebum happy. “He was so lonely,” Mark tells him. “Wonwoo was the only thing keeping him sane, I think.”

Jinyoung’s heart aches. Jaebum returns from Wonwoo’s room, looking exhausted, but his face brightens the second he sees Jinyoung. He walks up to him, slipping an arm around his waist. 

Mark says, “I’m going to head home. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jaebum snorts but reaches out to hug him. Mark kisses his cheek and hugs him tightly. He whispers something Jinyoung can’t hear, before bidding Jinyoung farewell and heading out. 

Once Jaebum shuts the front door, he exhales, stretching. “Are you spending the night?”

“...Can I?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebum nods, trying to hide his enthusiasm. He bites his lip, waiting for an answer. Jinyoung says, “Sure,” and Jaebum beams.

“I’ll get you some pajamas. You can change while I pick up a bit.” 

Jaebum’s room is neat. There are various picture frames on the walls, photos of him and Wonwoo, of him and Mark. Jaebum fishes some pajamas out of his dresser and hands them to Jinyoung. “I’ll be back. I’m going to wash some dishes and turn the lights off.”

Jinyoung changes and crawls into bed. And okay. Wow. Jaebum’s bed is ten times more comfortable than his. He could sleep here forever. Jinyoung wraps himself up in the blanket, shoving his face into the pillow. It smells like Jaebum. 

Jaebum joins him a few minutes later, after he has gotten some things done. He changes into his pajamas and gets under the covers, pulling Jinyoung against him. 

Jinyoung nuzzles his nose against Jaebum’s neck. “Thanks for inviting me over.”

“Thanks for spending the night.” Jaebum kisses his forehead and Jinyoung never realized how much he needed intimacy until now. He never noticed how lonely he was. He craved having someone touch him. He needed someone to hold him, to kiss him and make him feel wanted. 

“Thank you, Jaebum,” Jinyoung simply mumbles into his skin. Jaebum hugs him tighter, falling asleep quickly.

Jinyoung listens to his breathing and finds himself drifting off. Mark’s voice chimes in his head. _“It’s nice to see him happy again.”_

Jinyoung knows Jaebum has struggled a lot. He hopes he can give Jaebum a break, hopes to spend many more nights like this.

-

“I’m so sorry, I wouldn’t ask this of you if it wasn’t important. The man who taught me to b-boy is in the hospital and I need to go see him—”

“It’s okay. Go. I’ll watch Wonwoo.”

Jaebum grabs his face, kissing him deeply. “Thank you. Thank you, Jinyoung.” 

“Don’t speed. Drive safely.” He doesn’t want anything to happen to Jaebum. He’s clearly distressed. Jaebum nods, thanking him again. “Call me if you need anything.”

Wonwoo runs up to Jaebum and Jaebum kisses the top of his head. “I’ll be back, babe. Jinyoung’s going to watch you, okay?” He slips on his shoes, grabbing his car keys. 

Wonwoo nods and says, “Bye daddy!” He clings to Jinyoung’s leg, watching Jaebum leave. Once the front door closes, he looks up at Jinyoung. “I’m hungry.”

“I’ll feed you. Let’s go find something to eat.”

Wonwoo is an extremely well behaved kid. Jinyoung always knew this, but getting closer to him on a personal level, he has learned just how mature he is for his age. He’s still a kid, of course, but Jaebum has raised him well. 

“Daddy,” Wonwoo says, “I want cereal!”

It takes Jinyoung a moment to realize that Wonwoo just referred to him as his dad. He blinks, and says, “Yeah. Sure.” Jaebum keeps the cereal on top of the fridge. “Which one?”

“Choco!”

Jinyoung grabs the chocolate cereal and pours some in a bowl. Wonwoo happily says, “I’m glad I have two daddies now!”

Jinyoung doesn’t respond, but he smiles, his heart feeling warm. Jinyoung has always liked kids. Of course he has, he’s a teacher, but he never found the right person to settle down with and actually have a kid with. He doesn’t want to get too ahead of himself, but he’s glad he has Wonwoo and Jaebum right now. 

It’s easy to keep Wonwoo occupied. He likes watching cartoons and playing videos games, as most kids do, but he also enjoys reading. He curls up beside Jinyoung on the couch and reads until he falls asleep. Jinyoung gently takes the book from him, placing the bookmark in between the pages. He carefully picks Wonwoo up to take him to bed. 

He tucks him in and closes the curtains, heading back out to the living room.

-

“Thank you for watching Wonwoo.” Jaebum presses Jinyoung up against the door, licking his way into his mouth. Jinyoung melts against him, moaning softly, clutching the front of his shirt. “Is he napping?” Jinyoung nods. Jaebum breathes, “Everything was fine at the hospital.”

“That’s good. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I was just scared.” Jaebum nuzzles his nose against Jinyoung’s jaw. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Jinyoung replies. Jaebum grabs his hand and squeezes it, guiding him to the sofa.

“Daddy,” a small voice says. Wonwoo approaches them, rubbing his tired eyes, and crawls up onto Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung holds him close and Wonwoo reaches out to touch Jaebum’s shoulder. “Hi daddy.”

“Hey baby,” Jaebum softly says, stroking Wonwoo’s cheek.

“I love daddy Mr. Park,” Wonwoo mumbles, rubbing his face on Jinyoung’s shirt. Jinyoung smoothes his hand down his back and Jaebum blushes furiously. “Please don’t leave,” Wonwoo tells Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung assures him, “I’m not going anywhere. Are you still sleepy? Go back to sleep.” Wonwoo makes a tiny noise, drifting off. Jinyoung hugs him and Jaebum inhales sharply. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jaebum quickly says, flustered. Jinyoung raises an eyebrow and Jaebum takes a deep breath.

“I’ll be back. I’m going to put him to bed again.”

Jinyoung walks away, carrying Wonwoo, and Jaebum clutches his chest. His heart is about to break out of his body, it’s beating so hard. Jinyoung seems serious about this, about their relationship. Jaebum never thought he’d find someone who would accept him and his child. 

Jinyoung comes back with a grin, plopping down onto Jaebum’s lap. Jaebum kisses him, his hands shaking as they grab Jinyoung’s hips. Jinyoung grabs one of his trembling hands, holding it in his own. “Jaebum—”

“You are so fucking amazing. I hope you know that. I’m so fucking grateful, Jinyoung.” He chokes on the last syllable, hiccupping. Jinyoung reaches up and wipes at the tears wetting his eyes. “Thank you, Jinyoung, th—”

Jinyoung presses their lips together, silencing him. Jaebum sobs into his mouth and Jinyoung coos, “Shh...you don’t have to cry. You don’t have to thank me.” Jaebum is such a good father. All he wants to do is protect his son, give him the best life he possibly can. Jinyoung can’t imagine how hard it must have been for him to be a single parent, how lonely the nights must have been. Jinyoung tells him, “You’re like a super-dad.”

That sets Jaebum off. He cries harder than before. Jinyoung holds his head against his chest, Jaebum sobbing into his shirt, tears wetting the cotton. “Jinyoung,” he cries, “Jinyoung.”

“I’m here. It’s okay.” Jinyoung doesn’t want Jaebum to suffer anymore. He doesn’t want Jaebum to cry anymore.

They stay like that for a while, Jinyoung holding Jaebum until he calms down. Jaebum kisses his neck, sliding his hands under Jinyoung’s shirt to touch his heated skin. 

Jinyoung’s fingers tighten in his hair, and Jaebum mumbles, “Can I...bedroom?”

“You can bedroom,” Jinyoung jokes. 

Jaebum laughs so hard he shoves his face into Jinyoung’s shoulder to muffle it. He picks Jinyoung up effortlessly, taking him to his room, locking the door and pressing him into the bed.

-

“Good morning,” Jaebum greets, smiling brightly. Jinyoung gets up from his desk, walking over to him, grinning. Jaebum kisses him briefly, before Jinyoung kneels down to greet Wonwoo.

“Hi daddy,” Wonwoo cheerfully says, placing a loud kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek. Wonwoo goes to his desk and Jaebum slips an arm around Jinyoung’s waist. 

“He couldn’t stop talking about you this morning. He said he loves you at least twenty two times.” Jinyoung blushes and Jaebum strokes his back, “Are you coming over tonight?”

“I was planning on it.”

“Good,” Jaebum breathes. “I have plans.”

Jinyoung raises an eyebrow and is about to ask _what plans_ , but the door opens, students pouring in, and Jaebum slips away with a, “See you tonight.”

For a moment, Jinyoung stands there, breathless. He catches himself and greets the students, his heart swelling when he sees Wonwoo cheerfully talking to the new foreign student. 

He can tell it’s going to be a good day.


End file.
